pirauniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Syelsumoia
The Planetary System of Syelsumoia is a Constitutional Monarchy planet consisting of 5 continents and an absolute rule of a wide range of territories. It is the only planet within it's solar system to be quite technologically proficient and at the same time quite experienced with utilizing supernatural abilities of it's people within it's military and production of certain items of trade. It's monarchy's establishment, as well as Imperical establishment, is unknown. However, it is believed by many that the planet's absolute monarchy established around the Frozen era of the planet's existance. After many centuries of existance, this planet has become the hub world of the Rosean Empire and has established itself as a interstellar power. Territories Syelsumoia *Syelsumoia Euthora *New Rosea *N. Isle of Sapphire *Kertonic *W. Nava Island Bulgnica Moon *South-Eastern Kshisna Zara Dome *Aurin Domes #2, 3, 7, 9, 10, 11, 17, 29-143 Salahurste *Salahurste Mantua *Ierevuori, Sinchuan Continent *Nidaru, Sinchuan Continent *Valkoiuor, Mein' Gung Continent *Manturia at war with Greniou, Sylazhen, and Naegiyon- Sinchuan Continental Countries *Kribava, Sinchuan Continent *Chigoki Manacle Island at Temporary Arms Retreat Treaty Rule, Disputed Island between Syelsumoia, Greniou, and Mantua *Anarchy's Nest, Sinchuan Continent at Temporary Arms Retreat Treaty Rule and Peaceful Economic Trade Pact of Denalii, Disputed land between Syelsumoia, Greniou, Celaflora, and Mantua Celaflora *Kingdom of Helialen Causica *Causica Continents Metsamaa Silänteen Aurinkeht Kartaiera Croitia Provinces Metsamaa *Lumiverr *Varjostesa *Keisarillinen Roseasilmillaan *North Sillan *South Sillan Silänteen *Taiaamrusko *Ponaninen Etymology In the early eve of civilization concentrated deep in the Southern regions of the planet, many native tribes identified the planet by the name "Saeyel"-- which is the word for "Unity" in early collective segments of what is now known as modern-day Croitian. The very first documented evidence of the planet's name came in the form of stone tablet found in Croitia's extreme mountains territory just west of the Croitian capital of Uuvseime, claiming the continent the natives resided in as the world of Deskarta and Malkarrys, "Auk Sumoi'Saeyel." of Unity, thinking the continent was the entire world at the time. Overtime, civilizations began to split and expand well-beyond the boundaries of Croitia Northward and Eastward. Due to migrational patterns and unforseen circumstances that led the migrating populace back to the Croitian Continent, many came back after hundreds of years with modified versions of the very common old language shared in the Southern Regions. Then in 1035 B.G.P after the foundation of the Trinity Kingdom, the planet was officially declared to be named "Syelsumoia." The proper way to refer a native of the planet is "Syelsumoii." Although it is a generalized term used by outsiders to brand the natives of that planet. For those who physically reside in Finlandia, one may refer to a person by their Continent, not their country. This stems out of Syelsumoia's one-world rule and as an added effect strengthens the unity between neighboring provinces within each Continent. Solo-Islands which do not belong to any Continent due to Imperial Order label their citizens by their island names only, therefore becoming an exception. History Geography, Climate, and Ecology The planet is fiercely dominated by tundra conditions year-round, yet retain many areas and regions most commonly found in other worlds that support life. 67% of the planet currently experiences tundra-like conditions while the other 33% hosts seasonal changes; Winter, Spring, Summer, and Autumn respectively. North-Eastern, North-Western Frontier Within the Northern provinces and territories, the climate remains at a very stable 70 degrees during the spring months and can reach at an average of 90 degrees during most of summer. These very sustainable conditions are thanks to the large range of forests found Northward and a great amount of mountain ranges that allow for greater airflow during the year. The small percentage of Marshes found just deep south of Silanteen cuts southward until hitting Peridot forest and interrupted by the dry and frigid atmosphere of the North-South boundary. The coastal plain of the Metsaman seaboard gives way further inland to deciduous forests and the rolling hills of the Shiira-- these forests, in fact, are a staple found only within the Northern hemisphere due to constant changing weather conditions. Although this frontier is divided and away from it's sister frontier, The South, it cannot escape its own share of tundra-like conditions. Moving more Northward, one may find the Northern pole and the Tundra regions like Rosea bay and the Rosean Kingdom Island which house a complex tundra ecosystem of their own. Animals More than 400 mammal, 180 bird, 108 reptile and amphibian, and 6,000 insect species have been documented. Forests and Marshlands shared both by Metsamaa and Silanteen are the base for much of these mammal and bird documentations. Aurinkeht to this day shares in most reptilian and amphibian settlements and documentation in the Aurinkeht-Kanassa Archipelago. Most common Northern animals found are: Sparrows, Bison, Horse, Pigeon, Crows, Crane, Flamingo, Crocodile, Hogs, Grasshopper, Firefly, and Ducks. South-Eastern, South-Western Frontier Demographics Population Languages Religions Races Family Structure and Society Structure-- Worldwide Political Divisions Government and Politics Ideology Foreign relations and Military Economy Infratructure Science and Technology Transportation Energy Worldwide Defense Health Law Enforcement Culture Popular Media Literature, philosophy, and the arts Foods Sports Category:Planets Category:Empires Category:One-World Orders Category:Syedeoic Galaxy